


Sometimes love happens  expectedly

by disneynerd1017924



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Funny, M/M, Online Romance, Slow Burn, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneynerd1017924/pseuds/disneynerd1017924
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Atlin are taking an online college class and make friends with each other which slowly grows into something more. Both boys are not sure how to deal with their attraction to each other and that causes a disruption in their relationship. When they meet in real life how will they react? Leave it to Victor to help fix their problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri and Otabek only know each other on a last name basis, and through their anonymous chatting app they both got to talk to each other on a more personal level without the others in their class being able to look in on what they say. Written from both perspectives. This is my first fanfic I've posted so any constructive criticism is appreciated. Please don't be mean, my little heart can't take it XD

( Yurio Perspective )

 Heartbreak and disappointment is the only way to describe the way that I was feeling at the moment. I had put myself out there more than I had in such a long time and look what happens; I got hurt, left sitting in this coffee shop drinking my fourth cup of coffee, wondering to myself why I have not left the coffee shop and gone to find something stronger to drink. Instead, I sit here waiting for a person who I know will never show. The sound of my phone dinging gives me a false hope that he will say, even after four hours of waiting, that he was held up and is currently on his way. A slight smile does appear when I check the message and it is from him, but seconds after reading the text my smile fades. The text says **Sorry something came up and I cannot come out to see you**. Why does everyone I let get close to me either hurt or disappoint me? He doesn’t even deserve a response so I take a minute to gather my stuff and pride and quickly leave the coffee shop before I embarrass myself more by crying in public. My body goes into autopilot taking me to the only place I feel safe; the skating rink.

                                                                ( Otabek perspective )

          **After talking to Victor earlier today I feel even more confused then I felt before I arrived. Geez grow some fucking balls Alitin you should have gone and meet him, stop being such a chicken. Now you have to live wondering what could have been!** No longer able to handle the quiet and loneliness that fills this hotel room I quickly make my escape making sure that I grab my hotel room key and cell phone before I exit the room. The overwhelming feelings of guilt and sadness and the desperate need to find some type of relief from the pain takes over, even if it’s just for a few hours. I push the L button on the elevator and head down to the hotel bar hoping to drink away the guilt. Thirty minutes and two drinks later I can feel the numbness kick in when I hear a woman’s voice drawing me out of my thoughts. “ Is this seat taken? You look like you could use a drink” she says, “Would you be offended to have a stranger buy you a drink?” “Sure” I fake a smile. “What’s your poison?” without thinking I hear what sounds like my voice saying “a whiskey on the rocks. “ A few more drinks later and I find myself following her into the elevator hearing her ask me if I would like to come to her room for nightcap. Not really wanting to make conversation with this random stranger and biding my time until we reach her room, I count the tiles on the ceiling. **Holy shit what do I really know about this random woman? What the fuck am I doing following her to her room? I realize that I don’t care about her or anything else tonight** , **I just want a warm body and a quick release.** The elevator dings and we exit making our way to her room. Once inside she pushes me against the wall and kisses me with such need that my body goes into autopilot. She begins to unbutton my shirt and kiss her way down my chest as she leads me to the bed. She climbs on top of me and pulls her dress up and over her head. I get a glimpse of her body and instantly wonder what he would look like stripping naked and climbing on top of me. **Wait why am I thinking about” him” like that I like girls, and plus were just friends.** Pushing those thought from my mind and no longer wanting to think about him I roll her over and take control of the situation. I tell her to get on all fours on the bed as I play with and grope her ass. Lightly running my fingers down her legs teasing her sensitive butt making her moan she begs me to allow her to come. I ease my finger into her pussy just to make sure that she is wet enough. She feels so wet and warm. I begin to fuck her hard pushing into her until she’s almost ready to burst. She tells me to come all over her ass. I grunt as I whisper and come. **Fuck, hopefully she did not hear me whisper his name, if she did, she plays it off wel** l. Half an hour later and she is asleep and I climb out of bed hoping that she does not wake up and find me leaving.


End file.
